A dartboard is an amusement tool with which darts are thrown at a target and a score can be counted based on a specific area of the target struck by darts. The U.S. Pat. No. 5,193,817 granted to Francis Pan disclosed a dartboard which is able to count scores automatically once any one of the target plates is struck and moves rearward to touch membrane switches in a scoring register integrated with the dartboard. It is also known that a circuit board provided in the scoring register electrically connects the membrane switches so that a score computing and a score displaying job can be carried out.
The prior art dartboard still involves unavoidable disadvantages which are summarized and listed hereinbelow.
(1) A proper distance has to be kept between the dartboard hanging on a wall and the throwing spot during the dart game, and it is hard for players to read scores displayed on the dartboard clearly;
(2) The scoring register integrated with the dartboard is likely to be struck by darts and result in damage; and
(3) Once the switch buttons on the dartboard are struck by darts unintentionally, the scores shown on the dartboard will disappear or unexpected scores will be displayed.